


Copper Desire

by Hexsah, Music_Is_My_Muse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its fantrollxfantroll today folks. Raslah Plenso and Cayson Cephus. A rare lime blood and a lowly, lonely copper. Links to them HERE (  http://laurenchamberlain.deviantart.com/art/Raslah-425834958 AND http://laurenchamberlain.deviantart.com/art/Cayson-Caphus-By-Shae-Luvs-Xei163-d4aqsm0-426983398 ) Hope you enjoy the work we put in here! Also Raslah is mute by choice and chooses to sign words instead of saying them. You can reach either character on their pesterchum at musasCat for Raslah and condemnedConquistador for Cayson. One last thing you can reach either A or L at theirs as musicalMutant for L and averageConquerer for A. NEVER WRITING ONE OF THESE IN PC EVER AGAIN! ~A&L</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper Desire

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is here i'd assume, *ex* is an action 'is a thought' and what im saying now is common word.

Cayson: Hello?  
Raslah: Hi, I'm Raslah  
Cayson: Nice to meet you Raslah, the names Cayson. Cayson Cephus.  
Raslah: Nice to meet you, Cayson! *smiles*  
Cayson: So its cool to see someone else who actually bothers to even acknowledge my existence as well, i am not all that.  
Raslah: You seem pretty cool to me.. *smiles*  
Cayson:*a gentle blush tints Cayson's cheeks* Heh, thanks i guess. I think you would be the kind of person that would be easy to be around.  
Raslah: That's a nice thing of you to say, thank you. I mostly keep to myself, with only the robots I build as company, so it's nice to have a real person around!  
Cayson: Whoa, robots!? That's sick as hell! I am into tech but i really don't do much more than sleep and play an occasional prank on randoms. I am glad that you enjoy company.  
Raslah: Thanks. I dabble a bit, but not too much.  
Cayson: So uh it kinda sucks just sleeping all the time. It kinda ruins my appetite and all. But hey! *Cayson throws his arms up behind his head.*  
Raslah: I hunt to keep myself fed, so I'm usually doing that when I'm not building robots or playing games.  
Cayson: Girl that's fuckin' sick, oops 'scuse my language. That's just habit.  
Raslah: That's okay. I usually just mind my language because it's easier not to sign curse words.  
Cayson: Thanks. Did i mention i like reading? like legit its the weirdest thing but really.  
Raslah: No, you didn't! But I like reading, too, I just don't do it a lot.  
Cayson: You know you are actually really cool for someone i just met but...  
Raslah: But what? *raises an eyebrow*  
Cayson:* Cayson blushes noticeably, his face filling with copper color* But the thing is, is that i think i like you too much.  
Raslah:*blushes but smirks* Oh, my... Are you perhaps planning to act on your impulses? Because I would quite enjoy it...  
Cayson:*Cayson's eyes widen quickly with shock at her forwardness but his instinct kicks in and he leans in and kisses her.*  
Raslah:*kisses him back hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her*  
Cayson:'Hmm shes definitely good at this.' *Cayson just purely relying on instinct moves his hands along her smooth frame rubbing her hips before sliding 4 fingers on both hands down the top of her pants leaving out his thumbs.*  
Raslah:*purrs, the only noise she'd made so far since he'd met her. she pushes against him, wanting him to hurry up and pleasure her*  
Cayson:*Cayson slips his tongue inside her mouth just to get a taste of her but being nice enough to slip it under her own. His hands push down on her pants ignoring any button that is there luckily applying enough to remove them.*  
Raslah:*steps out of the ring of cloth. he had taken her panties with her jeans, and she's bare from the waist down*  
Cayson:*Cayson can feel the burning desire building from behind his own pants but first with his right hand he slides his index and middle fingers inside her, as he noticed, slick lime green nook which had shocked him with the color being thought as extinct.*  
Raslah:*a slight moan escapes her lips and she grinds down on him*  
Cayson:*He sighs happy to finally be able to be happy and not lonely. His free left hand undoes his own button on his black jeans throwing it all down revealing his writhing bulge. He curls the fingers inside of Raslah to make her moan.*  
Raslah:*moans, pushing her hips against his hand and driving him a bit deeper*  
Cayson:*Just to tease her he stops and takes an exceedingly long time taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt underneath. He cant help but giggle a little at her twitching.*  
Raslah:*whines, wanting his hands on her*  
Cayson:*Cayson reaches one hand out and wraps it around the small of her back and he pulls her close. He connects their lips as he gently inserts his bulge inside of her dripping wet nook his other hand grabbing her ass.*  
Raslah:*groans, grinding against him and wrapping her arms and a leg around him*  
Cayson:*Cayson groans as well his noise tickling her lips. His bulge twitches gently inside of the lime nook digging into any crevice it can find the hand that was on her ass now stroked her thigh and his other hand brushing along her horns not giving her the full pleasure she wants.*  
Raslah:*moans, leaning into his gentle touches* Cayson, please..  
Cayson: Fine, Raslah. *his mouth goes up to the top of her head and gently licks her horns one at a time. His bulge begins making his hips buck back and forth as he tries to control them.*  
Raslah:*moans louder, her hips rubbing against him in time with his thrusts and pushing him deeper*  
Cayson:*His bulge is completely consumed by her nook and to maximize her pleasure he wraps his lips sideways around her right horn as he lets loose a loud groan and he gently nips it.*  
Raslah:*gasps, her eyes her eyes rolling back some in pleasure before her eyes close*  
Cayson:*He picks up his speed of thrusting coming almost all the way out and going all the way back in.*  
Raslah:*whimpers in pleasure, burying her face in his neck*  
Cayson:*He sets his head on hers his left horn tickling her ear as it curls down, a polar opposite of the other. He slides both hands under the back of her shirt pulling her closest yet. He slows his thrusts a little trading off for strength of thrusts.*  
Raslah:*moans louder, biting onto his skin to quiet herself as she grinds against him*  
Cayson:*He winces a little at the sudden biting but yet he enjoys it making him twitch violently for a second before continuing. He buries his copper flushed face in her hair. He is not sure of the smell but he loves it all the same.*  
Raslah:*groans, grinding against him a bit harder* Oh, gog, I'm gonna come...!  
Cayson: Only if I can too! *Cayson prepares to do his final thrusts to ride his own into oblivion.*  
Raslah: D-don't need to ask for p-permission... Nnngh...  
Cayson:*That was all he needed to hear. He thrusts his hardest yet his full six inches delving inside and pulsing coating her nook in copper genetic material. He practically moans with pleasure*  
Raslah:*she comes at virtually the same time, her nook flooding with lime and a groan escaping her lips*  
Cayson:*The mix of color makes a almost bluish color. Cayson plops down on the floor pulling her down with him.*  
Raslah:*sits on his lap, panting quietly*  
Cayson:*his bulge retracts slowly from her and he pulls her down to lay on him. He kisses her before her head can go off to the side.* Thank you...  
Raslah:For w-what?  
Cayson:For this... I needed it so bad... I just. I have been so alone lately and you came and changed everything. i think its safe to say i love you Raslah.  
Raslah:*blushes* I love you, too...  
Cayson:*Cayson kisses her again before sliding her down next to him facing him before kissing her once more. Hey, uhh, can you hold me instead? *He blushes at saying this*  
Raslah:Sure. *smiles and wraps her arms around him*  
Cayson*He flips over and snuggles gently into her. He purrs and closes his eyes knowing he wont be haunted by the nightmares anymore...*  
Raslah:*Holds him tight, eventually drifting off to sleep*

**Author's Note:**

> A edited this, so you can blame his shitty editing skills on any mistakes!
> 
> Raslah and Cayson about to kiss: http://laurenchamberlain.deviantart.com/art/Raslah-and-Cayson-427620808


End file.
